


Don't Let Me Down

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are in 11th grade, but have been friends since first grade, and been dating since 8th grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Dean:** _Babe, where are you? Math already started. Mr. Wesson is getting frustrated. Hurry up. K, I love you._

**Cas:** _Sorry love. Tell Mr. Wesson that I'm not going to be in today. I love you too baby._

 

Dean was seriously worried. Cas never missed his math class. It was his first class of the day and he was always the first one to class. 

Dean raised his hand. "Mr. W, can I be excused for a moment?" 

"Sure, hey where is Cas?"

"He said he's not going to be able to make it today."

Dean left the room to find his boyfriend. As he walked down the halls, he looked into one of the empty rooms to find Cas macking on Meg Master!?

"Cas, is this why you couldn't come to math today? 

"Oh my God Dean! It's not what it looks like." Cas started to defend himself. 

"Really because it sure looks like you were just making out with the head cheerleader. God, this is just perfect. The quarterback and head cheerleader. How could I have been so dumb and blind. God, here give her your jacket since you want her so bad." Dean said with tears rolling down his face. 

"Dean, wait-" Cas started but was interrupted by Meg 

"Clarence, let him go. It's too late. Besides obviously he doesn't want you. He didn't fight hard enough for you."

"Meg, we're through. I should have never started this. We're done. He is the love of my life. I love him." Cas said running after Dean. 

* * *

**Cas:** _Dean baby, please. Just let me explain myself. Please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry._

**Dean:** _Don't Castiel. God, three years we've been together. Have I not satisfied you enough? What did I do that caused you to go to her. You know what? I don't care. We're done. Obviously you don't love me the way I love you. Cas, I wanted a future with you. Kids, half me, half you. As for you're sorry, keep it. We're through._

 

Dean walked home and went straight to his room. He didn't want to talk to anybody. He took all the pictures of him and Cas off of his walls, he started putting all of Cas' things in bags. He was just so sad.

He heard a knock at the door and moved to answer it. On the other side was a very saddened, ashamed, 17 year old with flowers, chocolate, and balloons. 

"Please, Just let me explain." Cas begged. 

"fine. Five minutes." Dean started.

Dean wasn't sure if he could even forgive Cas. He loved him so much. Why did he have to go through this heartache? 


	2. Second chances

Castiel only had five minutes to explain himself. "Dean, I love you more than anything. And I want to make you happy. I don't deserve you." Cas started as Dean let him sit at the kitchen table. 

"Cas, this better be good." Dean said as he fixed them some hot tea. 

"I haven't told my dad that I'm gay yet, and I just wanted to make him happy. I was going to wait until after the big game on Friday to tell him, but I didn't know how to. Meg was just a piece in his game. I didn't like her. I've never liked her. But my father thought it would look good if the mayors son dated the sheriffs daughter. I broke things off with her after you caught us. The only reason I was kissing her was because my father sent Gabriel looking for me. And when my dad found out that I didn't show Meg affection at school he flipped. I just didn't know how to tell him. Dean, babe I'm so sorry." Cas started crying when he looked up and saw the hurt on Dean's face. 

"How long? How long were you pretending with her?" Dean asked, voice no louder than a whisper. 

"3 months. After you left, I went home and told my dad everything. About us, about faking it with Meg. About everything." Cas was sobbing now because he knew Dean wouldn't take him back and now not only had he lost his boyfriend, but his best friend, and house. His dad kicked him out. 

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I understand if you don't want to take me back. I wouldn't want to take me back. I just, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve another day on this earth because I hurt the only person who has ever been there for me. Dean I'm so sorry. I just-" Cas was cut off when Dean came up and hugged him. Usually their problems were worked out within 30 minutes. They had been talking for two hours now and Dean fell more in love with Cas as he was being honest and raw with him. 

"Cas, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not letting you explain. I'm sorry for not listening. And I'm sorry that I can't stay mad at you. I love you Castiel James Novak. I love you to infinity and beyond." Dean said as a smile worked it's way on to Cas' face. 

"Um hey Dean, could I possibly stay here? My dad kicked me out. Said he didn't want the gayness being spread to his other children." cas asked. 

"like you have to ask" John cut in. Castiel, you can stay here as long as you need to. You're family."

 

Later that night while Dean and Cas laid in bed, Cas kept thanking him for a second chance. Yeah he loved his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I decided that I didn't like any of my other posts so hopefully this one I'll like. :D


End file.
